shallwedatefandomcom-20200214-history
Jean Sway My Way Event Story: Chapter 4 (Normal Ending)
Episode 1 Jean: "Do you want to go back to the land of the living?" Isabella: "..." I found I couldn't answer his sudden question. After all, I'd just found out that a passage to the land of the living existed. I had no idea before that I'd be able to come back to life, to once again be a living, breathing human. Jean: "Well, I guess I've kind of put you on the spot." Jean strained out a pensive smile. Isabella: "Um, about what you said a while ago..." Isabella: "About how when someone comes to Niflheim from the land of the living, they lose their memories of this passage..." Isabella: "What happens the other way around?" Jean: "The same thing. You wouldn't be able to come back to Niflheim." Isabella: "Oh..." Right before my eyes, cloaked in soft light, was the border between the two worlds. (On the other side is the wold I'd loved so much...) The bold, blue sky, the bright mornings and dark nights, and the vibrant green fields, so bursting with life. (But...) Isabella: "Jean, I don't want to go home." Jean: "..." Isabella: "There's no one waiting for me on the other side." Jean: "Oh...yeah..." Jean: "I...I didn't know whether or not to tell you about this place." (So that's why he was acting so strange!) Episode 2 Jean: "I want you to stay in Niflheim, but..." Jean: "...I felt like keeping quiet would be unfair to you." Isabella: "I love that honesty of yours, Jean." Isabella: "...Say, does Philippe know about this cave's secret, too?" Isabella: "Is that why you were acting so strange around each other?" Jean: "No...Philippe doesn't know about the passage." Jean: "He should think this place is just an average cave." Isabella: "Then, there's really nothing between you two...?" After thinking for a moment, Jean spoke up. Jean: "He's serious about you, Isabella." Jean: "He may look calm and collected, but he's got serious passion burning in his heart." Jean: "I just didn't want to be all over you in front of him." At that, Jean's eyelashes lowered as he dropped his eyes to his feet. Jean: "...That's all I can say." It looked like Jean still knew something, but... ...That had to be a secret that only they knew. (Well, everyone's got their secrets...) I didn't want to pry any further. Isabella: "Jean, let's go home." Jean raised his head at my cheerful words. Isabella: "Nick and Philippe are waiting at the carriage. They'll worry if we don't get back soon." Jean: "Yeah..." Isabella: "Come on, let's go." I pulled Jean's hand and we flew out of the dark cave. Episode 3 Jean: "You really all right like this?" Jean asked me again after we'd gotten out of the cave. Isabella: "Yeah. It's for the best." I looked up at the gray sky overhead. Isabella: "Sometimes, I look back at when I was alive with fond eyes. Sometimes, I want to see that beautiful blue sky again..." Isabella: "But I love Niflheim's sky, too." Isabella: "Because you, Nick, Philippe, and everyone I love..." Isabella: "...live under this sky." Jean: "Isabella..." At last, Jean showed me his usual smile, with its characteristic childish innocence. Jean: "I love Niflheim, too." (Me, too... I love Niflheim, and I love you, Jean.) Jean: "I'm glad you took me as your fiancé, Isabella." Isabella: "And I'm glad to be your fiancée, Jean." Before I knew it, our hands were together, and we were on our way to the carriage. In front of the carriage, Philippe and Nick were waiting for us while chatting away.\ Nick: "Hey! Jean and the Princess are back!" Jean: "Sorry to keep you waiting." Nick: "Sheesh, Jean, where'd you run off to? You're too old to be getting lost!" Jean: "I didn't get lost. I just took a slight detour." Nick: "Oh..?" Nick had his eyes fixed near our hips. Episode 4 (What's he looking at...? Oh!) I finally realized that I'd still been holding hands with Jean. As Jean and I hurried to pull our hands away, Philippe looked at us with smiling eyes. Philippe: "You two don't have to mind me." Philippe: "Besides, His Majesty thinking too much about my feelings just isn't His Majesty." Jean: "Philippe..." Philippe: "As long as the Princess is happy, that's enough for me." Isabella: "Oh, thank you, Philippe." Nick: "I like you a lot, too, Princess, but... Well, I guess I'm okay with it if it's Jean..." Jean: "What, you just 'guess'?" Though he grumbled, Jean looked happy. Philippe: "All right, let's get on the carriage." Nick: "Yeah, I'm beat." Philippe and Nick headed on first, and right when I was about to board... Something tugged at my arm. I turned around and found my lips meeting Jean's. As I blinked in surprise, Jean let out a mischievous grin. Jean: "Didn't think I'd be able to hold out 'til we got to the castle." Isabella: "Well, aren't you Mr. Impatient." To get back at him, I returned my lips to his. Category:Read Category:Niflheim Category:Niflheim Event Story Category:Jean